The Alien Abduction
(Ryder Notices That Katie Has Not Been Seen For 2 Weeks. it Turns Out She Was Abducted By Aliens. Ryder And Chase Then Get Abducted And Sent To Another Planet. The Same Fate As Katie) Chase: Rubble, You Need A Bath. Rubble: No I Don't... (it starts to rain dead birds) Rubble: ok fine. (later at Katie's) (Ryder enters) Ryder: hello? Anyone here? No? Ryder: that's the 21st time she's been gone. We shouled probably see if she's still here. (aliens are spying on him) (Ryder goes to his bedroom and falls asleep (At 2:30 Am...) (Aliens Open Ryder's Window) (the aliens steal Ryder) (at 3:00 Am..) (Chase Gets Abducted As Well) (At 6:00 Am) (in earth time) (ryder and chase wake up) Ryder: where are we? Chase: I don't know, why are we floating? Ryder: (looks out a window) We Are In Space. but I Can't see Earth Through Any of the windows. Chase: we must be in interstellar space then. (knock knock) Ryder: who is it? Katie: Me, Katie. Ryder: (opens door) (gasps) it is you! Katie: Ryder, would you like to know why I've been gone? Ryder: yes Katie: aliens abducted me, but they're friendly and I have grown to some of their customs. They are going to take us on a tour of there home planet, Azoulous, I even speak their language. (6 hours later) Katie: we are here. Katie: you Know how our planet is 75% water? Katie: theirs is 35% Katie: And Their Planet Is 2x bigger then ours. They even have 3 moons. Katie: One Moon Is Elipcticaus, About 10% The Size Of Our Moon, Katie: Then, Hellia, About 3/4 the size of our earth, with a super thick amnposhere, The Surface Roasting At 800 F, But It Has Vast Cloud Cities. Katie: Then Ukusun, Whinch Is Covered It Metal Like Copper At Iron And Even Gold. Theyve Even Made Mineshafts. Alien: buyfede? Ryder: can you translate? Katie: He Said If We Wanted To Know Why He Brought Us Here. Ryder: I'd like to know, actually. Katie: edge ft. Alien: enysxdfhjxfewfhub yesuuwdrehudgjhufwes sense Katie: he said because earth is in danger. Katie: we have landed on their planet. Ryder: ask them if they could bring The pups too. Katie: crfce cosmoos hadji alumni on? Alien: jus sum (alien leaves to get the pups) (sorry if you didn't understand) Katie: so... We have to start a lifestyle on this new planet. Theres one continent that hasnt been claimed by the aliens and maybe we could live there (The Pups Are Delivered) Ryder: that was quick. Chase: it was. Katie: (asking the alien) grtcjhechh eeurid marker Govomntdhwzud? Alien: djw Jew kneel Katie: I asked him if we can start a new human civilization on the continent and he said yes. Alien: rcjmdrf. Katie: he will bring us to the new continent. And the place where the goverment and first town will be made. (1 hour later) Katie: we are here. Katie: The Aliens Gave Us Wind Powered Chainsaws To Chop Down Trees, Bolts And A Hi Tech Wrench, As Well As Building Supplies. Ryder: This Contient Is A Vast Plain And Forest. Ryder: Some Of It Desert. Ryder: I Think I Know What To Name The First Town. Chase: What Do You Think? Katie: What Do You Think Ryder? Ryder: Jeuralsm. (The Verses In Genisis Go Through Her Mind) (Katie Holds Ryder's Hand) (Ryder Gets A Small Tad Red) Katie:'Come On. Lets Build. Chase: (thinking) eww (more coming soon)